


He's the New Kid

by myheroesrbands



Series: Benjamin Rhodes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, James and Tony are good parents, M/M, and they have to discuss this as a family, but Tony has adopted another kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: Tony had to tell them about the Spider-Kid sometime right?
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Benjamin Rhodes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	He's the New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a self-indulgent fic where my OC meets Peter Parker haha. Uh Benji is a sophomore in college and Harley is a freshman in college. Enjoy!!

Rhodey’s fingers were pinned to the bridge of his nose. 

“You adopted _another_ one?” he asked, exasperated at his husband's attempt at explaining how he’d just-so-happened to come into the possession of another nerdy teenager.

Tony was currently opening and closing his mouth, seemingly incapable of forming any coherent words in response to Rhodey’s question. Normally the man would be babbling off about how Rhodey was _wrong_. How he’d never adopted a kid in the _first place_. But even he knew that would be ill-intended and just plain wrong. 

The first kid Tony’d adopted, Harley Keener, would always have a special place in both of their hearts. 

“Okay it’s not what it looks like,” he eventually settled on responding and smiled sheepishly at Jim’s raised eyebrow in return. 

Jim was making to leave the lab, anticipating Tony following him when he responded, “You berated me for adopting my _son,_ but now you’ve officially gone and adopted not one but _two_ science kids.” 

The sheepish smile remained on Tony’s face as they rode the elevator up to the common floor of the compound. 

They’d made a lot of changes around the place as a result of Steve and his gang no longer using the compound as Avengers headquarters. There was no bad-blood and Steve sometimes still offered to come and teach new trainees, but there was definitely a lot of open space and for the most part, the only people who consistently took advantage of that were Tony and Rhodey. 

Really a testament to their relationship, the both of them deciding that the compound would be the best place for them to both raise their family and build Avengers teams showed they could make any place their home if they really wanted to. Plus, it wasn’t too bad being just close enough in case New York was in danger and just far enough to not have to hear the city life all the time.

“Really I’m in the lead by two kids if you think about it,” Tony babbled off as they found their way to the kitchen on the main floor of the compound. Somewhere in the compound, Harley Keener would be found messing around with something he definitely should be supervised while touching ( _he’s in college now Rhodey. Let the kid do his own stuff_ ). 

In this part of the Compound, however, Benjamin Rhodes was sitting at one of the bar tables with a book and some notebooks in front of him. Jim walked up behind his son, intending to scare him but instead seeing a problem that he could help him with, and pointed toward the notebook, “Find the antiderivative first. Then you can finish that one.” 

Benji looked up, only a tad bit startled by his father’s presence and a smile crossed his face. “Thanks, Dad.” Scribbling a soft note to do the antiderivative first on his paper, Benji then turned his full attention to Jim. “Is Pop talking about the new kid?” His father nodded in response and moved around the island that Benji was sitting at to stand next to Tony who was reaching for a bowl in the cabinet.

“Okay, he’s not just the _new kid_ , Ben. He’s a part of the family now.” Tony let out a triumphant yelp when he was able to grab one of the larger bowls behind the smaller ones. 

“You haven’t even signed the adoption papers yet.” Another voice filled the room. The voice of Tony and Rhodey’s _other_ adopted son, Harley. His head was stuffed in a tablet that sat in his left hand and a half-eaten banana in his right hand. From where he sat, Rhodey spotted Benji signaling agreement with his brother. 

Tony groaned at the kids and turned around, bowl in hand, to face his family. 

“Okay look. I haven’t _officially_ adopted anyone yet.”

The deadpan looks from the three of them made him chuckle. “Fine fine fine. But you all are not allowed to be this mean to him.” The bowl in his hand circled the room, landing on each person with the same intensity as the last. 

“I haven’t been mean to him,” Jim said when the bowl was in front of him. 

Benji simply shrugged, not really caring about the kid enough to form an opinion.

Harley was the last person to see the bowl waved in his direction and he smirked. “Sure we won’t. 

“Hey!” He yelled when Benji threw a pencil at him.

Jim laughed and waved to some passersby who had spotted the small family in the kitchen. 

***

Soon enough, Benji and Harley were being introduced to 16-year-old Peter Parker.

Standing side-by-side, arms folded over their chests, and faces delicately folded into intense frowns, the teen was forced to look everywhere but their eyes. 

“You’re him then?” Benji spoke first, normally the one to have a flair for the drama between the two but clearly already about to break character. Harley’s sharp elbow made contact with his side to ensure that didn’t happen. 

A snicker _did_ almost slip through. 

With his eyes still trained on the ground, Peter nodded softly. “I’m supposed to be here for an internship with Mr. Stark?” His voice was shaky though steady. Harley was enjoying this entirely too much as his frown had gradually turned into a smirk. 

“Peter!” came from behind the three of them. Harley and Benji continued to face Peter but watched as the teen’s face turned relieved when he looked up at Tony who was walking behind them. “I see you’ve met my,” he paused to push in the middle of Harley and Benji, “sons.” He finished. A glare was shot both of their ways and Harley simply smiled as Benji broke into laughter. 

“Stop torturing the poor kid,” came James’s voice. He wrapped an arm around Benji’s shoulder and softly tapped his chest as a signal to stop laughing at him. (Benji could hear the smirk in his dad’s voice though. He knew his dad was finding this just as amusing as he and Harley were.) 

Tony was already guiding Peter away from the three of them, but he was close enough to hear Jim and responded, “Please!” 

Jim, Harley, and Benji burst into laughter. 

“Alright seriously you two,” Jim said to break the lighthearted mood. 

“Your Pops clearly thinks the kid needs some extra support. So don’t be too hard on him. He could learn a thing or two from you two.” 

A chorus of ‘yes dad’s’ followed and Jim grinned at his sons. “Now go find something to do that probably involves homework.”

The chorus of groans that followed made Jim smile even harder, proud to be the annoying father to his sons.

_Eight Hours Later_

Peter had just jumped onto the ceiling. _The ceiling. Above their heads. The_ ceiling.

“Learn a thing or two from us Dad says,” Harley started. 

“We could learn a damn thing from him,” Benji finished in awe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello I hope you all are doing well!! This came to me at too late at night and was finished within the hour. I hope you all enjoy this and comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
